This invention relates to signaling devices which are used to indicate the opening of a door in a retail establishment. There are many devices which have been used to indicate opening and closing of doors. These include bells, either mounted on the door or positioned to be engaged by the opening motion of the door, switches have also been provided in the door frame which are activated by movement of the door to open or close electrical circuits.